Fun House
by Tiryn
Summary: Let's see the list, shall we? Bipolar; check. Crazy; check. Have demented guardian; check. Oh, and let's not forget 'held prisoner in circus and needs to have a true love'; also, check.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have, like, 21 other stories to do, but this came into my head while I was listening to P!nk's Fun House. Weird song and story, I know, but I think it would do very well. Hope you like it!

**_Fun House_**

**_I_**

It has been a couple of years since I have seen the outside of the house. Technically, it's part of a cursed circus that wouldn't - couldn't - let me out. It's all for the better, I guess, but no matter how much I am cursed, I would like to see the trees when it changes its colors, the green grass, and maybe make a friend or two. I shook my silver-haired head. What was I thinking? I couldn't make friends, no matter how kind or sweet they are to me, so why do I keep thinking about it?

_'Because you would like to fit in, my dear.'_ A voice, cold and dangerous, swam its way to the front of my head. I scowled. _She_ was back.

"What do you want?" I asked to the empty air in front of me. If you were in there with me at that moment talking to no one, you would've thought me a crazy woman. But when you have a demon prowling around at the edges of your mind waiting for a hole in your defenses, then you can tell me I'm crazy and say I need to belong in an asylum. Lovely, isn't it?

_'To take over this lovely mind of yours, though I'm afraid I can't find an opening, my dear.'_ Her sigh was sickeningly sweet. I closed my eyes and went into the black void that she occupied. Once there, I opened my eyes and saw a woman standing in front of me. Her hair was long and black, icy blue eyes that froze you in your steps, and ivory skin that shined whenever she moved. Beautiful, but deadly. Her clothes, as always, were revealing; _very_ revealing.

"Now what do you want, other than the obvious?" I asked, my patience growing thin. I know, cliche, but hey, when you have her in your head since you were born, then you can't tell me not to complain!

"You want out, correct?" Her voice was clear and sweet, but it had something else hidden in it, something that she didn't want me to see.

"You tell me," I grunted. "You're the one in my mind."

"True," She purred, "but when you block off your thoughts, it's hard to tell what you're thinking, my dear. Now answer my question." Her eyes turned into cold, snake-like slits. I shivered, but I answered anyway.

"Yes, I do want out, but that's kinda impossible with the stupid spell and the shackles that hold me to the stupid wall!" I sneered. She smiled again. I can't believe I have a bipolar evil guardian. Then again, I can't really say anything since I'm also a bipolar host.

"Let me take care of it, alright? Now, when Marluxia comes in to feed you, let me take over." I narrowed my eyes and thought about it. We were both heading for the same goal, so why not?

"You won't do anything stupid will you?" I asked.

"Of course not! I live in this body, and I will like to live, thank you very much!" At least she had some sense not to get ourselves killed... yet, anyways.

I sighed. "Fine then, but we still have to find that spell, you know, AND we have to release the others." She sighed, frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, just go back to your brooding while I take care of the details."

I smirked. "The devil's in the details, you know." I laughed as she scowled at me as she faded from my sight. I snapped my eyes back open and grinned maniacally. '_Finally, she has something planned.'_ This could be a good day after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes I know, I have WAY too many fics to take care of and suddenly I post another new one. Forgive me, but this one has been dancing in circles around my head. Hope you guys like this one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know it's been forever since I've done anything with this fic, but I will update because of the one totally awesome and kawai review that I got XD

Hope you enjoy ^^

I disclaim all of the characters that have to deal with Kingdom Hearts; other than that, the location, plot, and OCs are totally my own. I also don't own P!nk's Funhouse... Such a cool song XD

ENJOY XD

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fun House<span>_**

**_Chapter II  
><em>**

_"I dance around this empty house..."  
><em>

I honestly don't know why, but they keep the place insanely clean. Even down in the 'filthy lair' where they keep 'unworthy trash like me,' it's clean. Seriously, you could see it sparkle.

At least I don't have to worry about getting any more dirt on myself than I usually do. But then again, the oil my hair and body usually produce is doing a well enough job.

'_He'll come in any minute, so I suggest that you slowly merge with me; I still want to_ watch.' I said to my slutty guardian. I could just feel the grin that she had for me.

And then the pain began. Don't get me wrong, I'm a little used to it, but when it's slow, it's more painful than it usually is when she just suddenly takes over. I could feel the power slowly going through my veins, filling every inch of me with the dark magic that she possessed. I then felt my canines slowly grow longer, until I felt that they would pierce my body if they grew any longer. My vision started to grow blurry until black was there.

'_Time to wake up,_ Princess.' Her voice cooed in my mind. I slowly opened my eyes and wasn't really surprised to see that I was my guardian. My eyes roved over what I could in this position. With her eyes, everything looked more clear and sharp. '_He'__s coming.'_In my mind, I could see the flowery man that served me my meals. His choppy pink hair disgusted me and his smirk even more so.

The door opened in front of me, revealing said man with a plate of food. His eyes roamed over our body before his tounge darted out and licked his lips.

'_Ew.' _I thought, thoroughly wanting to get out of here now. '_Patience, my dear. All in good time.'_ Doesn't that sound oh so lovely? Oh well, she's the only one that I can really trust in this crazy circus.

"Hello, my little demon." My guardians reaction to that was so hilarious to watch and mortifying at the same time.

"Hello, my little flower boy." I so have always wanted to call him that! His eyes twitched and his smile fell. None-the-less, he unlocked the chains and allowed us to eat. That was when she attacked.

You see, the only reason that we're let off chains is that the organization believes that I am 'broken' and 'won't attack' them for any reason.

Bull shit, mother fuckers.

This girl and her demon doesn't go down without a damn fight.

Marluxia was out quickly. Sadly, I knew the noise would bring the others down soon. We need to move, and we need to move fast. Thankfully, my guardian seemed to have figured this part out too. Her speed carried us through the abandoned floor. We quickly got up there and locked the door on the ones chasing us. She leaned against the door and sighed.

Using her eyes, I looked around... and was completely mortified.

'_Hey, we're on the prisoner level...'_ I told her. '_We could save someone!'_She scoffed and passed all of the empty cells, coming to an area where moans came out of the black walls. She looked into them.

One held a man with fire red hair. He wore the cloak that resembled the group that owned the mansion. He stared at us with green eyes, seemingly waiting for something. My guardian looked both ways before kicking off the lock and opening the door. She went to the next one, which held a man with blond hair in a mullet with blue eyes strumming a blue sitar. He looked up at us and looked back down. She did the same to him as she did the red-head; she helped them get free.

The last one held two people; a little girl with short black hair and blue eyes, and a man with purple hair and blue eyes reading a book. They both looked up at the sound of our footsteps. This time, we kicked the door down and left them to be.

'_At least they won't be like us after_ this.' We thought, running this way and that out of the confusing maze they called a house. We barely payed attention to the footsteps following us, not saying a word, but not being silent either.

That is, until a pink scythe got into our path.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I immensely enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you guys loved it!<span>_**

**_Here's the shout-outs!  
><em>**

**__**The Remedy in the Sickness _**Okay, that review is too damn adorable to ignore XD Glad you liked it :) Please keep reviewing!**_

_**Really people? One review? Yes, I know, but I will update my fics as soon as I can! Which will probably be very soon, considering the plot bunnies have come back to attack me ^^  
><strong>_

_**Review please!  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

So... anybody want to lend me some plot bunnies? At all...? T^T

I am so utterly pathetic *goes to curl up in a corner and die*

Please enjoy...

DISFUCKINGCLAIM!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Fun House<span>**_

_**"Tear Us Down"**_

She smirked. "Why, Marluxia, such a pleasure to see you." I could feel the sarcasm rolling off of her tongue as she smiled sweetly at the pink haired idiot in front of us. He picked up the scythe and swung it again, except it was headed towards our head. She jumped back, attaching herself to the wall like some kind of spider.

I could feel the limbs painfully growing from our back, and I wanted to scream as the extra appendages attached itself to our body comfortably. She only took it in a second before she hissed at him, effectively showing off her many fangs and long ass tongue. No matter how many times she reminded me of a snake, she was always a creepy ass spider.

And she had to share the same damn body as me! Gah, when did I ever go wrong?

Oh wait, that was a rhetorical question, never mind...

We looked down at the ones following us and weren't all that surprised to see that they were the same people that we let free. "Go." She hissed, her eyes blinking weirdly. Both her lower and upper lids blinked at the same time. It was weird, I mean, you don't really have very strong muscles there. Do they even move? Wait, don't listen to me.

I'm just rambling in slight fear and apprehension. Hm, been a while since I have done that.

"Go..." We hissed towards the small group following us. They gave no hesitation at jumping at the chance of escaping. I hoped that they could protect themselves well enough.

"Hey!" Marluxia yelled to get our attention. "Keep your eyes on me!" He swung his scythe with obvious anger. We (?) dodged it by going further up the walls, her cackle reverberating up and down.

"Only if you keep your eyes on mine." She purred out, immensely enjoying the fight that we found ourselves in. The pink-haired man growled and swung his scythe again, but this time jumped so it would be within reach to hurt us.

We scuttled up the wall even further. Now we were hanging off of the ceiling. She looked down at Marluxia, hair hanging wildly and a grin basically splitting our face in half.

"Come now, you can do it better than that." He growled and jumped again. It almost hit our back. Damn can the boy jump. She hissed at him. I could literally feel the anger flowing through our veins. It was exhilarating, but also slightly terrifying. It felt like she had all the power in the world.

Probably almost did at that moment.

When Marluxia crouched again, we dropped down on top of him, making him lose his balance and let us take a chunk out of him.

You know, I'm so glad I can only see and feel, not taste at the moment. I would rather puke than eat any kind of flesh. Bleh.

Apparently, my guardian agreed with me. She spat out the chuck of arm she got and glared at Marluxia. He looked down at his arm and glared, his scythe disappearing. "We will find you." He hissed out towards us before making a portal and limping away with his tail between his legs like the dog he was.

Slowly, we stood up and looked around. Other than the blood and chunk of flesh, the hall was white and looked pretty clear to us.

_'So, what do we do now?' _I asked my guardian. She huffed and retracted the arms. That would hurt... I can feel a bit of it. Felt like a pinch to my side... A lot of pinches.

"Now, we find the exit to this damn place." She started walking off in the direction that strange group went, probably following their scents.

_'Um, you do realize that we can't leave, right?' _Another scoff. Does she never tire of scoffing at me?

"I didn't say we could _leave_, I just said we need to find the exit."

_'Oh...' _That was probably the most intelligent response ever. Yes, sarcasm, it is lovely. _'Where do you think they've kept that stupid spell?'_

"Leader probably has it, no clue where he is though." She then stopped and tilted her head. It was almost like she was imagining that I was there before her. "Hey, he said we couldn't leave the circus, right?"

I nodded... in her head... Yeah, I don't know how to explain this...

"Well, we can leave this building right? It's a part of the circus." She had a point.

Our fingers fiddled with each other. I had this small sensation that she was nervous. Nervous? How can this demon be nervous at all?!

"Do you want to see the outside world?" She asked me, looking down both hallways before choosing the one on the right. It seemed like she was following her nose, since she would sniff the air and make a turn.

There was no question of what I wanted to do. _'Yes, absolutely!'_

"Then be quiet and let me do the work."

Pushy.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HOLY SHIT! It's been two years - TWO. YEARS. - since I've even updated this story 0.o For that, I really do apologize <span>_**

**_CreepyFangirl - You'll figure it out... sooner or later ;) Thank you :3 I'm hoping it'll go the way I want it to, so it should be interesting :3_**

**_Bangarrang - Thank you so much :D_**

**_I hope you guys will forgive me for not updating this story until now :/ But Happy Holidays/Turkey Day :D_**

**_Please leave reviews; rants are acceptable at this point because I probably deserve them xP_**


End file.
